Top 10 Drew and Susie Moments by Runwaygirl20
Top 10 Moments featuring favorite pairing Drew Hale and Susie Gold-Holden 10. The first time they met (Pretty in Blue series) *They first met when Susie saved Drew from being harassed by twin sisters, Brittany and Brianna Chandler. But during the Pretty in Blue story arc, Susie was under mind-control by the evil Vita and was forced to battle Drew and his friends until the fifth episode where Susie was free from Vita's control and she joined the team. 9. * 8. Drew and Susie double with Max and Vanessa (An Oyster Stew) *Drew and Susie were convinced by their teammate, Max to double with him and his date, Vanessa for a birthday outing. Drew believes that the double date also serves as celebration for Susie's junior high graduation. This was sort-of a first date for the pair. But the focus was all on Max and Vanessa. Until, fake pearl earrings Max bought as a present for Vanessa made 7. Drew comforts Susie after evil spell (The Blue Dream) *In this episode, Susie was haunted by an recurring dream of being stripped of her aqua ranger powers, while dealing being a freshman in high school. She later finds out that lady morticia was responsible for the recurring dream after being captured by Goldonna who then places her under the spell to steal the sword of power to use it to destroy the rangers and Riverside. The idea falls apart and the rangers retrieve the sword and destroy Morticia's monster. But in the end, with her powers nearly gone for good, Susie cries softly on Drew's shoulder as he hugs her. This shows how Susie's caring-ness for a friend had influenced him. 6. Caught in the middle (Best Person for the Job) *When Drew announces that he was running for class president, Susie is happy for him. But their teammate Carmen announces she is running too, putting Susie in the middle of their competitiveness. However, Vita and Lady Mortitcia take advantage of the situation by placing Drew and Carmen under a spell to rip their heads and Susie forced to choose between her close friend and boy of her dreams. But for Vita, she wanted to steal Susie's sword Saba. The plan fails in the end and Drew wins the class election. He and Carmen apologize to each other and to Susie, bringing their friendships back to normal. Susie tells Drew that he'll make a great class president. 5. Their first kiss (Thee Blue Candle, Part 2) *Drew was always Susie's dream guy since her early ranger days. In this episode, when the Thunderstorm rangers attempt to save Susie's powers from being stolen by Vita, they were unsuccessful and Susie had to give her thunder coin to pink ranger Nicole to stop Vita from getting the power. In the aftermath, Drew visits Susie, who was focusing on her schoolwork, cheerleading, and martial arts to help her heal from losing her powers. In that moment, the two shared their first kiss. It was something, Susie wanted to do to Drew since meeting him. They would later kiss again in a Christmas episode in Power Rangers Ninja Thunder. 4. Drew leaves (Graduation Blues) *Drew is no longer a Power Ranger and become the tech advisor to the team, while dealing with senior year in high school. However, when he graduates earlier than expected, Susie gives him a graduation present with a picture of the two and their friends. But the rangers' old friend, Cestro returns to Earth to enlist Drew's help with a new piece of technology. But Drew realizes in order to finish the job, he must go to Aquitar. As Cestro's shuttle takes off to Aquitar, with Drew onboard. The rangers make it too late with only Drew's science book he left. Susie was just as crushed to miss her chance to say goodbye to her closest friend. 3. Drew's return (Mr. Drew's Wild Ride) *Drew returns from Aquitar, much to Susie's happiness. But King Mondo attempts to thwarts Drew's trip back home, when Drew's shuttle experiences problems, Susie fears the worst, until Drew tells her to get it together to help her team save him. Susie sucks it up and she and her team use a power beam and Drew is safely back home and he and Susie hugged as she and the other welcome him back home. In the end, Susie tells Drew that she missed him. Drew replied that he missed her too and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 2. Drew and Susie part ways (Rangers of two Worlds) *In this two-parter ranger team-up between the Geo Force Rangers and the Alien Rangers, an experiment transforms Drew into an old man and the rangers needed something to turn Drew back to normal. Susie is worried about, but she has other things to worry about. King Mondo's return and Vita's purse monster. Susie leaves Drew in order to help her friends, unaware this was the last time they see each other. While the rangers fought two monsters at once, the alien rangers offer to take Drew back to Aquitar to return him back to normal. Before leaving, Drew asked Nicole to look after Susie while he is away, which she agrees to and he teleports out the power chamber for the final time. In the end, although Drew is back to his old self, he tells his friends that he was staying on Aquitar for good and the rangers bid their farewells to Drew, specially Susie. Sadly, in C-Squad Power Rangers SPD, Susie learns that Drew and his new girlfriend, Cestra get engaged to be married, devastating Susie and paving the way for her to be with Nicole's brother Andy Holden and Drew and Cestra's two daughters to be born. 1. Drew and Susie reunite (Legendary Battle) *15 years after viewers last saw Drew and Susie on screen in Rangers of Two Worlds, they reunite on screen for an epic battle. Drew is now a teacher and Susie is engaged to longtime boyfriend, Andy Holden, her old teammate and the younger brother of Drew and Susie's teammate Nicole. After the battle, Drew and Susie exchange words for the first time in 15 years. **Drew: It's good to see you again, Susie. **Susie: You Too, Drew. Honorable Mentions *Drew apologizes to Susie (Putty on the Brain) *Drew tells Susie about Cestra (Drew's 18) *Drew buys Susie cotton candy (Rangers in Reverse)